


A Break Away

by Pinx_B



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 23:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14507556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinx_B/pseuds/Pinx_B
Summary: Alice attempts to provide Reimu with some much needed downtime; not everyone shares her idea..





	A Break Away

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

For once in the entirety of her time at the Hakurei Shrine, Alice was genuinely surprised at how peaceful it was.

The fact that she was there, with Reimu, who was in a terrific mood must've been some miracle.

 _"I wonder of Sanae is lurking around somewhere. Waiting, gauging for the moment to shatter that miracle"_ Alice mused whilst shifting her eyes around the ground till Reimu spoke up.

"Thanks for dropping by, Alice. Looks like you picked the best day as it's nice enough to sit out here".

"Of course. You uh, you seem to be in a pleasant mood if I can say so".

Reimu moved her head in Alice's direction, "Well why wouldn't I be? Marisa isn't bothering us, Remilia is at her mansion, Yukari is meant to be hibernating still, Aya is busy with harassing Joon, nobody is taking over Gensokyo & most importantly, _you_ are here" she finished and motioned to the blonde with her hand.

[Art by: [chenkariart](http://chenkariart.tumblr.com/)]

 

The magician was sure she was heating up enough to bring her now lukewarm tea to a boiling level.

_"This day cannot get any better!"._

"Those sentiments are mutual" she instead replied as composed as she could, "Come to think of it, it has been a while since we've met like this, right? The last time I was here, all hell almost broke loose. Literally thanks to Yuugi & Suika bringing their other oni friends".

"Oh yeah, that happened" Reimu agreed, "Not to mention Miko & Byakuren almost starting their feud again".

"Hm and Tewi betting on whether Flandre would break something first or Koishi certainly did not help".

"That and Yorihime & Yukari being at odds during the whole night".

"Indeed, along with Nitori & Rika tinkering around with what I'm sure was an explosive device".

"While they were _drunk_ " the brunette added disapprovingly.

Alice glanced back at the building, "It was quite a night and one that the shrine lived to see without being damaged" and then faced Reimu with a smile, "Maybe the goddess of this place is one of fortune".

"Please, if that was the case, tell her to be a bit more generous" Reimu teased back, sipping her tea as an after thought occurred, "Then again, the fact that I'm still here might be something to do with it".

"What do you mean, Reimu?".

The brunette swept her vision over the grounds, particularly the tori and recalled her first days of being here.

How different it was.

How lonely it felt

How daunting it appeared.

She was aware of the general lifespans of the priestesses; they never really lived long enough to accumulate any history or legacies.

Yet, Reimu's own was bountiful with various incidents, individuals & learning experiences.

Things she had lived through despite the fatalities that could've happened.

Granted, that was due to the system she herself implemented to ensure that nobody had to die.

Maybe that was the reward from her elusive goddess; being alive still.

Even going as far as to say happier than she has ever been.

With Alice awaiting an answer, Reimu brushed it off, not wanting to sour the blissful mood and company she had.

"Let's just say you have a point about this so call fortune goddess" she replied, "I probably have a bit of luck on my side. Besides, I think we'd better make the most of this quiet time, you know it doesn't last long".

"That's true enough" the blonde said as Reimu relaxed back, "Idle times like this are far & few for you. Well, I suppose you have your moments of lounging around when things become dire and not getting to incidents as quickly as possible".

"Hey, I don't wanna hear that from the person who's encouraging me to be all, 'Reimu, you need to pace yourself. Gensokyo isn't going to perish if you take a moment to breath'".

Alice nudged Reimu softly as she was enjoying a good snicker, "Firstly, I don't sound like _that_ " she chuckled, "And secondly, I stand by what I said. Days like this are good for you. Even I know the importance of taking a moment to wind down be it from research or making dolls but I get it's harder for you due to your role".

"Yeah I know what you mean and I appreciate it" Reimu replied warmly as a breeze crossed their path.

When it came down to it, Alice hoped that Reimu would get more of these days. She had spent countless of years being Gensokyo's saviour and without a choice so the magician deemed it fair for the brunette to have opportunities where she could well & truly unwind.

What Reimu did was different from Marisa's involvement in terms of youkai extermination in that the latter had the option to quit.

Sanae had the support of the goddesses of the shrine in her endeavours.

Even Sakuya had a break now & then since Remilia didn't actively get involved in every incident caused.

As for Youmu, her situation was the same as the above as Yuyuko only got involved if Yukari asked of her.

But Reimu didn't have any of those luxuries.

Her life was on the line, day in & day out so to see her like this, without a care and fully recharged was wondrous for Alice.

It led to her curiosity about a certain question and unknowingly in her airy thoughts, asked Reimu.

"If there was a way to relinquish your role as the priestess of this shrine, would you consider it?".

"What's with the loaded question, Alice?" the brunette responded with a teasing tone and quirked her lips up, "Is that another way of asking me something else I wonder".

The blonde's head whipped to the side as her face graced a light pink tone, furthered thanks to Reimu's not so innocent grin and finger pointing at her.

"Y-you, I, Reimu!".

"You know, you're really cute when you get flustered" the brunette laughed as she leaned closer, "Never mind, you're _always_ cute".

Alice shoved the priestess back again gently after calming down, "And _you_ are far too impulsive for your own good".

"I can't disagree with that, but it is what you like about me".

"Unfortunately so" the magician hit back with feigned annoyance as they both laughed it off.

Satisfied with the response, Reimu answered Alice's question, "To be honest, I wouldn't. Maybe at one point in the past, I would not have had to think twice about it. It was just something that was thrown on me as a kid and I had to accept it since I has nothing else but now, it has become something else. I've gained more than I've lost in terms of everything. It's funny to think of it that way now isn't it?".

Reimu was obviously swept away in a cloud of nostalgia from the expression Alice could see that she was making. Her words were undoubtedly etched into the smile bracing her lips and there was something monumentally calming about it for the blonde.

To know that Reimu's stance was such a warm one.

"Apparently, the sentiments of life being strange yet fulfilling in the oddest of ways is a universal thing".

"It sure is".

Content with their state of ease, the two women continued to revel in their mutual internal musings, simply relishing in the moment.

They had both come a long way; developing in their own ways, building their strengths & working on their flaws.

Growth was never a straight forward task, especially in a land like theirs but it was times like this that they could reflect on exactly how much they'd changed, both for the better & worse.

This was a halt in the day where Alice & Reimu could recount the bonds they had forged with each other as well as everyone else. 

 

Apparently they weren't the only ones feeling thoughtful as true to their earlier predictions, a handful of guests did drop by and were subtly swayed away by Alice's, _"I swear if you don't allow Reimu to have one day of peace, you'll be waking up to lances in your face for some time"_ glare.

Remilia & Sakuya were the first to drop by & the vampire didn't wait a second to start on Alice.

"Alice, how unusual it is to see you out at this time".

"I was hoping you'd be asleep".

"The distant doll maker is really taking a shine to you, isn't she, Reimu?".

"I swear I'm going to asphyxiate you with Reimu's sleeve".

"Aw is Alice being a tsun tsun?".

"I'm about to kick you to the sun sun in 3 seconds".

"Hey, why don't you both come back to the mansion, it'll be much more fun there".

"Trust me, location will be irrelevant as they'll never find your body".

Luckily, after an hour of Alice plotting Remilia's demise in her head, Sakuya did the courteous thing and convinced the vampires she had some tasks to see to. The maid had easily picked up on Alice's mood, and Reimu's and their 'alone' time which the magician was grateful for.

 

However, not long later did another interruption demand the duo's attention much to Alice's frustration.

"Yukari, no".

"But I have message for Reimu. As her mentor I-".

"I couldn't give a flying UFO what you have to say".

"Now now, no need for such language".

"You'll be hearing a lot more if you don't gap yourself away in 2 seconds".

"I see Reimu likes them feisty".

"Yes, and I see Eirin likes them irritating".

"Hmm, I can tell you what else she likes".

"Eirin!".

The doctor had heard most of the discussion and was kind enough to pull her lover back into the gap before Alice actually caused some damage. After a quick peek into the shrine, Alice gave the lunarian a thankful look before she disappeared and the tunnel closed.

 

Naturally, wherever Reimu was, Aya was only a click away from catching some fabricated or exaggerated news.

"Not today, Aya, not today".

"Wait, why do Alice's dolls look so mad?!".

"The only thing you'll be scooping today is your feathers off of the ground".

"Alice's dolls have gone rogue, rogue I tell you!".

"I wonder if this is enough excitement for you to write about".

"Oh shoot I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die!".

"I hear writing with injured arms can be problematic".

"Aliceeee!".

The magician had Shanghai & Hourai posted in the trees where Aya normally swooped down from and with some more magical enhancements, ensured that the tengu would be occupied for some time.

 

At least long enough for Reimu to remain as calm as was currently.

However, something was plaguing the puppeteer's mind.

 _"I wonder where Marisa is.."_ she mused, knowing for a fact that if there was someone who would appear, it'd be her.

"Something on your thoughts, Alice?" Reimu questioned, "You spaced out".

"Oh, sorry!" she quickly replied and offered her a reassuring smile, "I was just thinking that its been lovely today, don't you think?".

"Definitely, even with the few drop ins that we had" Reimu stated, "More surprisingly, Gensokyo is still standing" she grinned.

Just then, a clamour of noise caught their attention towards the direction of the Scarlet Devil Mansion.

Not only that, the light show from Marisa's unmistakable Master Spark & Flandre's Lævateinn were about to collide.

"Correction, Gensokyo _was_ standing".  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Gifted to Karm for keeping things..functioning whilst I was doing those 8 prompts :v You can't be angry because it's ReiAli with cute art alright? I do owe you though so thanks again! :3


End file.
